


your love to keep me warm

by perfectlyrose



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas [24]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Rose and the Doctor enjoy a warm, lazy morning in bed.





	your love to keep me warm

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Twenty-Four of 31 Days of Ficmas: prompt “love”

Rose snuggled up to the Doctor, deciding she was never going to move from this spot. They were curled up in bed, cocooned in soft blankets as the TARDIS drifted aimlessly through the Vortex. The Doctor was gently running her fingers through Rose’s hair. Rose felt like she would be purring if she was capable. 

“Do we have to get up today?” Rose asked, turning so that she could look the Doctor in the eye. She could practically drown in the blue of them and they seemed particularly deep in the low light illuminating the room.

The Doctor chuckled softly and slipped her hand out of Rose’s hair to smooth down her spine, fingers dancing over every bump. “I don’t believe we have any pressing engagements today.”

“So, is that a yes we can stay in bed all day?”

“Yes, we can stay in bed all day.”

“Perfect.”

Rose shifted again and captured the Doctor’s lips, kissing her slow and lazy, just relishing the warmth rising inside of her and the way their lips slid together in perfect sync. 

She moved her hand into the Doctor’s chestnut curls as she deepened the kiss. A small noise emanated from the back of the Doctor’s throat and she rolled them over so Rose was on her back. 

Even as the blankets fell off of them, Rose never felt the chill of the room as the Doctor wrapped her in her love.


End file.
